The present invention relates to the new and distinct plant cultivar of Stonecrop, botanically known as Sedum (Boreau) hybrid, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Black Jack’ or the “Plant”. The new Plant was discovered by Jerry Van Der Kolk in a planting of Sedum ‘Matrona’ (not patented) in the production fields of a commercial nursery near Hamilton, in Allegan County, Mich., USA, as a non-induced sport. Sedum ‘Black Jack’ has been propagated in controlled systems by stem cuttings at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, and subsequent plants are identical to the original selection.
Sedum ‘Matrona’ was a selection made by Ewald Hügin of Freiburg im Breisgau, Germany from a cross between Sedum telephium ssp. atropurpureum and Sedum spectabile (Kress). Neither parent plant is patented.